Ninja of Sound
by Jacquie the Ninja
Summary: Jacquie Walker isn't a ninja. She's probably anything except a ninja! She's a total klutz, a singer, a cookie monster, and an inventor whose inventions never work! But she's still in danger, and the ninja have to help her. Rated T to be safe!
1. He's Here

Jacqueline fumbled with her cell phone. Her breathing was ragged and short as she waited for a voice at the other end if the line. "Come on, pick up!" She whispered, peering out of her hiding place.  
"Hello?"  
"Jay?" Jacqueline asked.  
"Jacquie?" Jay sounded surprised.  
"Uh huh, listen," Jacquie began, whispering.  
"Speak up, I can hear you," Jay instructed.  
"Can't," Jacquie insisted. "I'm in trouble. Big trouble. He's after me Jay, I need you!"  
"What?! He found you?" Jay asked, starting to panic.  
"Yes! Now hurry up and get your butt over here before he finds my hiding spot!" Jacquie demanded.  
"Where are you?"  
"Jackyard, where would I be?"  
"I dunno. Okay, I'll round up the ninja and we'll be there before you can say, uh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"  
"Hurry up, 'kay big bro?"  
"Sure lil sis. We'll stop him, I promise."  
"You better." Jacquie hung up and awaited her brother's arrival.

* * *

**A/N: a little FYI, Jacquie is pronounced Jackie, in case you were wondering. Here's her profile too:**

Name: Jacqueline Walker  
Gender: Female  
Age: 19  
Family: Ed (father), Edna (mother), Jay (older brother)  
Skin Colour: Light  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair (colour and style): Light brown, just a little past her shoulders, usually free with two mini ponytails on the sides  
Background: you'll find out ;)  
Personality: sweet, can be tough, klutzy

**Hope you like it! ~Jacquie**


	2. Rescue Mission

"Guys! My little sister is in danger! We've got to go!" Jay cried, after hanging up his phone.  
Everyone stared at him. He sighed. "I know I haven't told you guys about her, but, to be fair, she told me not to. But we've got to go to the junkyard, like, now!"  
The ninja shrugged and steered the Destiny's Bounty towards the junkyard. Jay looked nervous and started pacing the floor.  
"So, who is your sister, Jay?" Nya asked.  
"Her name's Jacqueline Walker, but everyone calls her Jacquie. She's a singer, a klutz, a real sweet person, but if you get her mad she's real tough, so that means don't get her mad because if you get her mad she'll-!"  
"Does she talk as much as you do?" Kai asked, annoyed.  
Jay nodded. "She won't yammer on and on and on like my parents though."  
"How's she in danger?" Zane asked.  
Jay fell silent. "Can we not talk about that now?"  
They reached the junkyard and the ninja quickly landed, but as soon as they did they felt it. An earthquake. They made the ship hover just above the ground and it was steady again.  
"Why can't we feel it now?" Lloyd asked.  
"Cuz we're in the air," Cole said. "But this'll be really bad for your junkyard, Jay."  
Jay's eyes widened in realization. "All that junk!" He breathed. "It'll all come crashing down!"  
"It has stopped!" Sensei Wu declared. "Go ninja!"  
The ninja jumped to the ground and ran into the junkyard. Or what was left of it. Jay began frantically searching for his sister. The other ninja nodded to each other and spread out to increase the search.  
Cole heard a weak voice call out from underneath a broken fridge. He lifted the fridge off and threw it away to see a girl, probably a year younger than himself. "I think I found her!"  
Jay rushed up and hugged the girl tightly. She gave a weak groan and he let go. "Sorry, Jacquie, are you alright?!"  
"I think so," Jacquie mumbled. "I might've twisted my ankle, but other than that, yeah." She looked up at Jay and whispered, "He left when the earthquake started."  
Jay nodded. "Let's get you to the Bounty."  
Jay tried to help his sister stand, but failed and Jacquie fell down again. She shot him a glare. Then she felt arms wrap around her and help her up. She looked behind her and saw Cole.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! You saved me!" Jacquie gave Cole a quick kiss on the cheek and they both blushed. "Thanks."  
Cole (still blushing) helped Jacquie to the Bounty. Nya rushed up. "Jay! This must be Jacquie?"  
Jacquie nodded. "You must be Nya. Jay talks about you all the time. He really lov-!"  
Jay covered his sister's mouth with his hands. "Nya, I think Jacquie needs medical attention. Can you get a spare room prepared?"  
Nya gave a sweet smile. "I'd be happy to!"  
Jay pulled his hands away from Jacquie's mouth once Nya was gone. Jacquie glared at him. Cole (who was still helping Jacquie to stand) was stifling laughter.  
Finally, Nya came back, to see Jay and Jacquie bickering with Cole laughing. "Um, I've got a room ready for you, Jacquie," Nya said, looking at them strangely.  
The two stopped arguing. "Great! Thanks Nya! Cole, could you help me get there?" Jacquie asked.  
Cole nodded and Jay frowned. Nya chuckled, "Sibling rivalry. Been there, done that."


	3. Short, but Sweet

Cole helped Jacquie lie down on the bed. She smiled up at him_. Cole sure is cute! And so sweet!_ Jacquie thought.  
"You comfy?" Cole asked, smiling.  
"It's perfect, Cole," Jacquie told him.  
_Jacquie's adorable! I wonder why Jay never told us about her_, Cole thought. He decided to ask. "Hey, do you know why Jay never told us about you sooner?"  
Jacquie looked sheepishly at him. "I told him not to. It would've compromised my safety." She sighed. "I guess it's too late for that now."  
"Why does this compromise your safety?" Cole asked, worriedly.  
"Can't tell you. It'll put me in more danger." She shot him a sympathetic look. "Sorry Cole."  
"I guess I understand," Cole sighed. "Get some sleep."  
Cole left the room and found the rest of the ninja training again. He smiled and joined in.

* * *

**A/N: this one's short, but it's sweet! ~Jacquie**


	4. Cookies and Movies

Jacquie smiled as Jay entered her room. He sat on the bed beside her. "Hey Jacquie, how are you feeling?"  
"Great! I can stand up without falling again!" Jacquie said, happily.  
"Awesome! Listen, I'm going to see a movie with Nya, and Sensei Wu is taking everyone who failed his test to the Ninjago forest for retakes. Meaning it'll just be you and Cole." Jay gave her a stern look. "Don't do anything crazy."  
Jacquie knew he was kidding, but nodded. "Later Bro!"  
When Jay left, Jacquie stood. Her ankle was good as new! She walked into the kitchen and saw Cole cooking. He smiled at her. "Hey Jacquie. Want a cookie?"  
"DO I?!" She snatched the cookie from Cole. "I'M A COOKIE MONSTER!"  
He laughed. Jacquie shoved the cookie into her mouth and the smile on her face turned into a frown. She forced herself to swallow the cookie and stuck her tongue out. "WHO MADE THAT?!"  
"I did!" Cole said proudly.  
Jacquie gagged. "No offense, but that was disgusting Cole."  
Cole sighed. "Another batch down the drain." He grabbed the tray of cookies on the counter and dumped it in the garbage.  
"Lemme help you bake some. My mom taught me and Jay a great cookie recipe. I'll teach it to you," Jacquie offered.  
The two began baking together. When they were finished, the cookies were actually good for once! Jacquie took five cookies and pulled Cole along by the hand. "Come on, let's watch a movie!"  
Cole looked surprised, but grabbed a cookie and followed Jacquie. She looked at the movies the ninjas had. "Aha! Let's watch Elf!"  
"I guess it's near Christmas," Cole shrugged. "And that movie is hilarious!"  
When Jay returned with Nya, they found Jacquie and Cole asleep on the couch, credits of Elf rolling. Nya made an 'aww' sound. Jay gave a slight smile and the two decided not to disturb the sleepyheads.


	5. NinJacquie

The next morning, Jacquie and Cole woke up and immediately blushed. "Sorry!" Jacquie mumbled, starting to stand.  
"It's okay," Cole said, standing too. "We should go get some breakfast though."  
The two walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating pancakes made by Zane. The two sat down and dug in.  
"So, Jacquie," Jay began, "did you two have fun last night?"  
Jacquie blushed. "You saw us sleeping, didn't you?" Jay nodded and Jacquie replied, "Well, we watched Elf, so yeah." Then a thought struck her. "Hey, are you guys gonna set up for Christmas soon?"  
The ninja looked at each other. "This is our first Christmas together," Lloyd said. "We should!"  
"And we should sing Christmas songs!" Jacquie exclaimed, excitedly.  
"Jacquie . . . Don't start singing," Jay warned, but it was too late.  
"**You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town!**" Jacquie sang, perfectly.  
Everyone stared at her. It was so strange, her voice sounded like other people were singing with her. Jay cringed. He knew that they would find out eventually. Jacquie cringed too, knowing she shouldn't have done that.  
"Jacquie, how did you do that?!" Kai asked, astounded.  
"That was illogical!" Zane cried.  
"Jacqueline," Wu stated, causing everyone to silence. "You are a ninja."  
"WHAT?!" The ninja yelled in unison.  
"Jacquie's the ninja of sound!" Garmadon exclaimed.  
"I can't be!" Jacquie stuttered. "I'm a total klutz, a singer, a cookie monster, and an inventor whose inventions never work!"  
"It doesn't change the facts," Misako said, patting Jacquie on the back.  
Jacquie stood quickly, about to argue, then slipped and fell over. "See what I mean?! I'm klutzy!"  
"It doesn't change the facts," Misako repeated, helping Jacquie to her feet.  
Jacquie sighed. Of all the things she thought she would do, being a ninja was not one of them!


	6. Sharing Our Skills

Jacquie kicked the dummy in rage. The stupid training course was taking her forever to complete! She needed a break!

"Hey, um, Jacquie?"

Jacquie whipped around, angrily. "What is it?" She growled, then saw it was just Cole. "Oh, I'm sorry Cole, I'm just tired. What's up?"

Cole took a deep breath in and blurted, "Wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithme?!"

Jacquie cocked her head slightly. "Sorry Cole, didn't quite get that."

Cole looked nervous. "Do you . . . Want to go eat food?"

Jacquie laughed at the Elf quote and nodded. "I desperately need a break anyways! How about after dinner?"

Cole gave a relieved smile. "Sure, okay. That's two hours I guess."

"Better get ready!" Jacquie skipped off to her room.

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing," Jacquie breathed, taking in the view.

"Yeah, this is my favourite mountain. It's got grass and trees and a bench. It's called Eagle Peak," Cole informed her.

"It's beautiful! It makes me want to sing!" Jacquie turned to Cole. "Sing with me."

"I don't sing," Cole mumbled.

"Oh, well, it's just like talking, except longer and louder, and you move your voice up and down," Jacquie smiled.

Cole chuckled at the Elf quote. "But I seriously can't sing."

"Ever seen the Sound of Music?" Jacquie asked.

Cole shook his head.

"Jeez, what rock have you been living under? Okay, I'll teach you to sing, the Sound of Music way!" Jacquie declared, and began to sing. "**Let's start at the very beginning. A very good place to start. When you read you begin with A-B-C. When you sing you begin with do-re-mi. Do-re-mi!**"

"**Do-re-mi!**" Cole repeated.

"**The first three notes just happen to be! Do-re-mi!**" Jacquie sang.

"**Do-re-mi,**" Cole repeated.

"**Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti!**" Seeing Cole's blank expression, Jacquie sighed. "**Let's see if I can make it easy.**

**Doe, a deer, a female deer**

**Ray, a drop of golden sun**

**Me, a name I call myself**

**Far, a long, long way to run**

**Sew, a needle pulling thread**

**La, a note to follow Sew**

**Tea, a drink with jam and bread**

**That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)!**"

Cole joined in on the next verse. "**Doe, a deer, a female deer**

**Ray, a drop of golden sun**

**Me, a name I call myself**

**Far, a long, long way to run**

**Sew, a needle pulling thread**

**La, a note to follow Sew**

**Tea, a drink with jam and bread**

**That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)!**"

Jacquie smiled at Cole and sang alone again. "**Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do, So-do!" Jacquie walked around Cole, smiling. "Now Cole, do-re-mi-fa-so and so on are only the tools we use to build a song. Once you have these notes in your heads, you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up. Like this. So Do La Fa Mi Do Re. Can you do that?**"

"**So Do La Fa Mi Do Re,**" Cole repeated.

"**So Do La Ti Do Re Do,**" Jacquie sang.

"**So Do La Ti Do Re Do,**" Cole repeated.

"**Now, put it all together,**" Jacquie instructed, and the two sang together. "**So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, So Do La Ti Do Re Do!**"

"**But it doesn't mean anything!**" Cole argued.

"**So we put in words. One word for every note. Like this,**" Jacquie told him. "**When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything! Together!**"

Cole joined in singing. "**When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything!**"

They returned to the chorus, still singing together. "**Doe, a deer, a female deer**

**Ray, a drop of golden sun**

**Me, a name I call myself**

**Far, a long, long way to run**

**Sew, a needle pulling thread**

**La, a note to follow Sew**

**Tea, a drink with jam and bread**

**That will bring us back to Do!**

**Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do**

**Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re!**"

Cole started singing solo. "**Do Mi Mi, Mi So So, Re Fa Fa, La Ti Ti!**"

As Cole continued repeated that, Jacquie sung her own part too. "**When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything!**"

Then they sang together. "**Doe, a deer, a female deer**

**Ray, a drop of golden sun**

**Me, a name I call myself**

**Far, a long, long way to run**

**Sew, a needle pulling thread**

**La, a note to follow Sew**

**Tea, a drink with jam and bread**

**That will bring us back to**

**Do . . . So Do**

**Re . . . La Fa**

**Mi . . . Mi Do**

**Fa . . . Re**

**So . . . So Do**

**La . . . La Fa**

**Ti . . . La So Fa Mi Re**

**Ti Do - oh - oh Ti Do - So Do!**"

They smiled and sat down together. "I can't believe that actually worked. We got through the whole song! You were awesome!"

Cole blushed. "You think so?"

"Definitely!" Jacquie told him.

The sun had set and the moon was full, causing the area to have a beautiful glow. "Want to dance?" Cole asked.

Jacquie blushed. "I don't know how to dance."

"Then it's my turn to teach you something!" Cole exclaimed, pulling Jacquie to her feet.

Soon, the two were dancing the night away. Jacquie gazed into Cole's eyes. Then she kissed him right on the lips. He was surprised, but soon his eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Cole?" Jacquie asked when they finally broke the kiss. "Are we officially together?"

"I'd say so," Cole told her, his lips hovering over hers, ready to kiss her again.

"Good," she whispered, shoving her lips onto his.

They both wanted this night to last forever.

* * *

**A/N: Au revoir! Wait . . . *cousin whispers something* I mean Bonjour! Sorry, French is not one of my strong points . . . Continuing!**

**So, I LOVE the Sound of Music and thought, "Hey, Jacquie's a singer, Cole's a dancer, let's do something cute!" **

**Andrea (my cousin/Andree's Corner of the World) loved it XD**

**What do you think so far, hmm? IDK if I even have anyone reading this yet . . . I hope I do . . . **

**Salut! *more whispering* I mean au revoir . . . stupid french . . . ~Jacquie**


	7. During the Events of Chapter 6

Jay sat with Nya, planning for Christmas. Jacquie had inspired the ninja, who were getting set up for the upcoming holiday.  
"And we'll put mistletoe over a door frame," Nya added, happily.  
"And a wreath on the front of the Bounty!" Jay suggested.  
"Hey Sis, where do you want the tree?" Kai asked, as he and Zane carried a fake Christmas tree inside.  
Nya pointed to a corner of the room that was bare. The two ninjas set the tree down and sat beside the couple. Soon Lloyd joined them, munching on cookies Cole and Jacquie had made.  
"Think Jacquie and Cole are having fun?" Nya asked, changing the subject.  
"I hope so, she deserves it," Jay mumbled.  
"And Cole doesn't?" Kai joked.  
"No, you know what I mean. She's been through a lot in the few days," Jay said.  
"I was meaning to ask you, why was she in danger before the earthquake?" Zane asked.  
Jay's smile turned into a frown. "I can't tell you guys, as much as I'd like to."  
"Why not?" Lloyd pestered. "I'll give you a cookie!"  
Jay shook his head. "I can't be swayed. It'll put her in danger. Probably it'll put all of us in danger."  
"If you haven't noticed, we're always in danger," Nya reminded he boyfriend.  
Jay sighed and the others looked expectantly at him. He bit his lip, not wanting to reveal the secret he'd kept for years. Finally, he spoke.  
"Jacquie's special, you could say. As you've heard, her singinb voice is . . . Abnormal, but there are other features you haven't seen yet. But you'll have to wait until she reveals them herself.  
"Anyways, her . . . Abilities caused some very dangerous people to take an interest in her. One man in particular. His name is Dagger, but we just refer to him as HIM.  
"That's why she was, and still is, in danger. He found her, and he's onto us. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way. Actually, he's the one who gave me this," Jay motioned to his scar over his eyebrow.  
"Oh Jay, that's terrible!" Nya exclaimed.  
"Don't worry bro, we're ninja now!" Kai patted him on the back.  
"That's right! We can handle anything!" Lloyd cried.  
"I hope you are correct, my brothers," Zane murmured, under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: this is just what happened while Cole and Jacquie were on their date. Tells a bit about Jacquie. And yes, HE will be the main villain in this story ;) ~Jacquie**


	8. Love

"I'M IN LOVE, I'M IN LOVE, AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!" Jacquie cried, twirling around happily.  
Cole chuckled at the Elf quote and walked into the room with his girlfriend. The rest of the ninja looked up at them.  
"Have fun, guys?" Nya asked, cheerfully.  
"Best night of my life," Cole sighed, dreamily.  
Jacquie left the room and then reappeared with seven cookies in her hands and two in her mouth. She looked slightly embarrassed, but gave a goofy smile.  
Jay rolled his eyes. "Well how 'bout you, Cookie Monster? Have a good time?"  
Jacquie nodded vigorously and swallowed the cookies in her mouth. "It was fantastic! Cole taught me to dance and I taught him to sing!"  
"Sing for us!" Lloyd begged.  
"I-I don't think so . . ." Cole began, blushing.  
"Come on, if you can sing alone you can sing in front of other people!" Kai said.  
"I'M SINGING! I'M IN A STORE AND I'M SINGING! I'M IN A STORE AND I'M SINGING!" Jacquie sang, quoting Elf.  
"Hey! There's no singing at the North Pole!" Jay joked along.  
"Yes there is!" Jacquie replied, laughing.  
"Still not gonna sing . . ." Cole sighed, but was smiling.  
"Eh, it was worth a shot," Jacquie joked, and plopped down beside the rest of the ninja.  
"Fine, then you dance for us, Jacquie!" Lloyd tried.  
Jacquie faltered, but tried to dance. And tripped over her own feet and wound up on the floor. "I'm such a klutz," she sighed, blushing.  
Zane helped Jacquie up and she thanked him. Then she groaned as she realized she had yet to learn spinjitsu. "I think I'll go try the training course again," she sighed, and dragged herself out of the room.  
Sensei Wu was waiting for her. "Finish the training course before I finish my tea."  
"I DON'T LIKE PRESSURE!" Jacquie screamed, feeling stressed.  
But her scream was so loud, Wu's teacup shattered. They had a shocked silence, then Jacquie took advantage of the shock and started running through the course.  
Wu tried frantically to grab his other teacup and fill it with tea, but when he looked up, he could see Jacquie no where.  
"Did I win?"  
Sensei Wu looked up and saw Jacquie standing beside him. He nodded, still looking shocked.  
Jacquie smirked. "I hate pressure. Make a note of that." And she walked away.  
"Works better under pressure. I shall definitely make a note," Wu smiled.


End file.
